Addicted
by jwulees
Summary: La jeunesse est souvent fougueuse. Et la fougue est souvent alléchante. Et si une jeunesse alléchante faisait tourner la tête de Severus? Slash HPSS. OS.


**Disclaimer** : je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fiction pas plus que je ne possède quelconque droit sur les personnages…JKR a dit « pas touche! »

**Note de l'auteur** : c'est un slash!!! Si vous ne pouvez tolérer je vous demanderais de bien prendre vos jambes à votre cou. Les allergies au slash font d'horribles ravages ces derniers temps!

Ça fait presque une éternité que j'avais écrit cela…et j'avais sans doute dû le perdre mais bon c'est retrouvé et c'est surtout en ligne!

**Addicted**

Le grand amour vous frappe souvent sans avertir, sans prévenir, sans vous ménager.

Harry en avait été choqué, on le serait à moindres. Se croire celui que nous ne sommes pas, se croire quelqu'un d'autre, se croire normal, se croire comme tous les autres et se faire lancer au visage que c'est faux.

Se croire généreux, mais réaliser que nous ne le serons jamais. Se croire brillant, mais se faire étaler notre bêtise, croire aimer les femmes et réaliser qu'elles ne seront jamais plus que des amies.

Harry avait certainement eu un choc, mais avec le temps il s'y était fait, avait accepté l'idée et maintenant en rêvait. Rêvait à celui qui avait fait battre son cœur de haine bien avant que l'amour devienne son essence.

Il avait cru tout essayer, de la séduction, à la manipulation, à l'ignorance, mais jamais il ne s'était fait remarquer. Et c'est le jour où il avait voulu baisser les bras, les baisser désespérément et sombrer lentement vers des abysses qui n'auraient rien de réconfortantes que finalement un soupçon de sourire lui était parvenu. Un sourire que l'homme tant espéré lui avait particulièrement adressé.

Il n'en avait pas fallu davantage pour qu'il reprenne ses ambitions, ses rêves et ses espoirs. Il n'en avait pas fallu davantage pour qu'il oublie la rancune de l'attente et qu'il s'avoue même prêt à attendre de nombreuses années encore.

L'amour avait frappé. Fortement.

S'en était suivit une ascension démesurée vers ce que nous pourrions nommer la passion. La passion que deux corps partagent, une passion qui parfois devenait animale. Quand les mots ne suffisent plus, quand seuls les corps peuvent venir à bout du feu, quand ces mêmes corps s'endorment épuiser, épuiser d'avoir autant aimer.

Combien de nuits avaient passé sous le signe de cette passion? Combien de matin les avaient trouvés enlacé, collés l'un à l'autre? Et cette passion c'était renouvelée, ne pouvant se résoudre à ne devenir que routine. Un seul sourire, un doux murmure, une main vagabonde et déjà les deux n'en pouvaient plus, déjà ils se retrouvaient, où ils le pouvaient et consumaient une besoin devenu certainement vital.

Et ce jour-là ils revenaient de Pré-au-Lard, seuls, seuls dans l'attelage qui les guidaient magiquement, seuls avec un cheval aussi pâle que l'hiver, un cheval qui contrastait magnifiquement avec cette fin de printemps.

Harry collé contre Severus, collé comme si le moindre espace entre eux devenait douloureux. Les deux silencieusement installé, alors que le cheval continuait d'avancer.

Harry passait lentement sa main sur la cuisse de Severus, la passant doucement, effleurant le tissu qu'il accusait souvent, ce tissu trop lourd qui en cachait trop.

Severus retira ses yeux de l'horizon qui se dessinait devant eux et ils regarda son jeune amant, regarda ses yeux briller si intensément.

Il déposa sa main derrière la tête du survivant, approchant cette bouche vers la sienne, l'embrassant possessivement, goûtant ces lèvres divines, ce souffle chaud, cette langue qui volontairement se mêlait à la sienne. Le baiser s'intensifia, à en perdre haleine, à en perdre la raison, à s'y perdre carrément et à espérer qu'il n'existe rien d'autre.

Severus cessa le baiser, continuant néanmoins à passer sa main agile dans les cheveux d'Harry.

- La décence nous demanderait d'attendre encore un peu Harry, fit-il sachant que le jeune homme saisissait l'allusion.

- Je n'ai rien à faire de la décence, Severus. Mon instinct me dit que la décence a tort que nous ne devrions pas attendre.

- Alors si l'instinct du grand Harry Potter se manifeste ainsi, se moqua Severus, alors ce doit être sacré!

Harry monta par-dessus Severus, s'installant sur ses jambes, lui faisant face, le regardant avec une intensité démesurée. Cette intensité que seul l'amour peut vous laisser. Il bougea lentement le bassin, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il faisait, souriant moqueusement lorsque Severus grogna faiblement contre son cou. I bougea encore quelque peu, lentement, histoire de ne pas entièrement le satisfaire, histoire de seulement l'agacer.

- Ne me dis pas, fit Harry, que tu viens de réaliser que l'instinct du Grand Harry Potter avait raison?

Pour toute réponse Severus coinça encore ses lèvres contre celles de Harry, lui coupant toute parole éventuelle, l'enjoignant de se taire, lui assurant que maintenant ils partageaient le même avis.

Harry sourit sous le baiser, un de ceux dont il ne pourrait jamais se rassasier.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, faisant en même temps parcourir leurs doigts sur le corps de l'autre, touchant les endroits qu'ils savaient sensibles, tentant de rendre l'autre ivre de plaisir en premier.

Severus mordilla doucement le lobe gauche de l'oreille de Harry, le faisant frissonner, pousser quelques cris de plaisir, le faisant bouger davantage, pour le laisser haletant lorsqu'il retourna à ses lèvres.

Harry se défit du baiser, défaisant au rythme de son passage quelques boutons devenus superflus de l'habit de son amour. Il descendit sa bouche doucement, léchant avidement cette peau qu'il avait appris à connaître par cœur et il s'en prit à un mamelon de Severus, suscitant des gémissements à peine camouflés.

Severus, alors qu'il croyait s'enligner désespérément vers la folie, défit rapidement le pantalon de son aimé pour ensuite s'acharner sur son propre vêtement. Nul besoin de le retirer complètement, Harry n'aurait pas patienté, Harry peinait déjà à tout supporter.

- Tout de suite Sev…verus…

- Ne serait-on pas un petit peu impatient, Harry.

- Peu importe…tout ce que tu dit…s'il vous plait.

Severus n'entendait pas expédier si rapidement son souhait et c'est amusé qu'il déposa un seul doigt sous le membre libéré et surtout tendu de son amour. Un seul doigt qu'il promenait doucement, un seul doigt qui faisait arquer la tête de l'autre, le faisait gémir, le faisait bouger, le faisait délirer. Severus massa doucement ses testicules, retournant vers la veine sensible, le laissant haletant.

- Cesse de jouer, fit Harry impatiemment.

Severus l'embrassa à nouveau, faisant cesser ses plaintes douloureuses, conservant le contrôle de cette joute amoureuse.

Harry tenta de se relever, de se placer au-dessus du membre de Severus, de se livrer rapidement et de combler ce besoin qui n'en pouvait plus d'être latent, mais à chaque fois Severus le réinstallait sur ses genoux, le tenant doucement mais solidement par les hanches, jouant toujours un peu plus avec lui.

- S'il te plait, Severus, j'en peux plus…

Severus décida que le jeu avait assez duré, lui aussi d'ailleurs n'en pouvait plus, lui aussi ressentait ce désir qui ne pouvait plus attendre.

Il suréleva Harry, un Harry qui ne se fit certainement pas prier et il se plaça doucement à l'entrée de ce corps merveilleux. Et c'est en le regardant dans les yeux qu'il entra en lui, doucement avec une délectation démesurée.

Harry fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas briser le contact visuel, pour ne pas pousser sauvagement sa tête vers l'arrière alors qu'il montait en flèche au huitième ciel.

Ils partagèrent des baisers que seule la passion guidait, sans bouger, attendant que Harry se détende, mais l'attente était futile car déjà le jeune bougeait ses hanches, en voulait davantage, en voulait toujours plus.

Severus le tint fermement et il entra fortement en lui, touchant d'un geste habitué cet organe si sensible, ce point merveilleux qui fit hurler son amour. Il déposa en même temps sa main sur le sexe érigé, sachant qu'ainsi il créerait des sensations extrêmes. Harry ouvrit largement ses yeux lorsqu'il sentit a main de Severus se fermer sur son sexe et suivre avec une douceur ferme les mouvements de l'homme.

Et les baisers qui se perdaient sur ses lèvres et cette main qui jouait avec son corps…

Harry ne savait certainement plus où donner de la tête.

Et Severus se sentait dans le même extase. Il entrait dans ce corps si chaud, si étroit, ce corps qui l'accueillait toujours avec la même décharge électrique, ce corps qu'il n'en finissait plus de vouloir découvrir à nouveau.

Severus accéléra le rythme, sentant ses mouvements devenir moins ordonnés. Il voulait que Harry vienne avant lui et c'est ainsi qu'il abaissa plus rapidement sa main autour du sexe de l'ancien Gryffondor, le faisant hurler de plaisir.

- SEVERUSSSSSSSSSSS, hurla Harry, incapable de se retenir!! OH MERLIN!!!!

Severus eut un sourire moqueur et il poussa plus fort, frappant cette prostate qui n'en finissait plus de le faire gémir. Et c'est dans un cri sans retenue que Harry se répandit sur le torse de son homme, hurlant l'extase qui lui brouilla la vue. Cet anneau de chair qui se contracta sur son membre acheva Severus qui à son tour se déversa en Harry, le retenant serré contre lui, sentant son cœur débattre encore de l'assaut subit.

Ils demeurèrent collés un bon moment, alors que le cheval continuait toujours sa route, alors que Poudlard commençait à se dessiner à l'horizon.

- Et au fait, Harry, fit Severus alors qu'il venait de nettoyer leurs habits, je préfère quand tu ne m'appelles pas Merlin…

Harry lui asséna un petit coup sur l'épaule avant de fondre à nouveau dans ses bras, dans ces baisers qui rapidement demanderaient bien davantage. Il y avait des jeunesses qui étaient insatiables.


End file.
